Abnormal Activity
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: The Akatsuki have recently brought in a new "pet", and by pet I mean a pink haired girl with cat ears. She's brought trouble and many good times, but how long will the good times last? Will she ever develop into a proper adult or continue to be her cutely naive self? Will she be able to find love? Will she ever find out the truth? Or will the nightmares catch her first?
1. It wasn't me

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Hey there! I'm TasteLikePurple! Thanks for deciding to read my story :D I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it!

* * *

**Abnormal Activity**

"Man is this mission stupid or what?" a tall blonde headed man sighed.

"I don't know Deidara-sempia, it's not so bad. We're just looking through these woods for abnormal activity." a man with black hair and an orange swirly mask said.

They both were sitting on the ground resting for a moment before they would continue scouring the enormous woods for further "abnormal" activity. These two men had been sent by their leader, Pein, on this mission. The blonde headed one was called Deidara, and the one with the mask was Tobi.

Deidara brought his backpack to his lap and fished around for something to eat. He broke into a grin when his hands came upon a round container. He brought it out reading the label and giving a blissful sigh as he thought about how good it would taste. The label read _Planter Cocktail Peanuts_, which were basically peanuts with special oils and salt to make it ultra yummy.

Deidara opened the blue container with a pop and reached to grab a handful of peanuts, when the whole container suddenly disappeared in a pink blur. Something had ran at full speed towards him, grabbed the peanuts, and then made a mad dash for a rather tall tree.

"WHAT THE?" let out a flustered Deidara. He leapt up, with Tobi close behind, and ran after the peanut thief. He came to the tree the thief went up and craned his neck back, to see up the large tree. "What was that thing just now?" Deidara wondered aloud. He looked over at Tobi to see if he had any ideas. Tobi shrugged, "Maybe some sort of animal?"

A sudden rustle up in the tree warned them that something was coming down. Deidara looked up, just in the nick of time to see a blue container hurling towards his face and making a hard connection and bouncing off his forehead, and roll under a bush.

Deidara grabbed his forehead and glared up into the tree only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at him. "Mowuh." said the thing. Deidara took a sudden leap back in surprise. When he was a substantial distance away he looked at the peanut thief. It was a girl about the age of 13, with messy pink hair that reached her shoulders, bright green eyes, a red dress that was dirty and torn, green shorts underneath, and a pair of pink cat ears perched at the top of her head.

She leapt in front of Deidara and pushed her hands in front of his face expectantly. "Mowuh!" she exclaimed. Deidara simply stared down blankly at her wondering what he should do when the thief of your beloved snack exclaims 'mowuh'-whatever that meant-and push their hands in front of your face. He was also a tad distracted by her extra pair of ears.

"What?" Deidara finally managed to say. The girl frowned and opened her mouth pointing to it and saying 'mowuh! mowuh!' in a strange tone of voice.

"Deidara-sempia, I think she means she wants more peanuts." Tobi said.

The girl suddenly turned to Tobi, nodded vigorously and pushed her hands back into Deidara's face. "AS IF I'D GIVE YOU ANYMORE FOOD!" Deidara burst out. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes that were beginning to water. Deidara took a sudden step back as a tear rolled down her cheek. "W-Wait...d-don't...don't cry..." he stammered. Her ears flattened against her head, in quite the heart breaking way.

Her tears didn't stop until Deidara caved and handed her a second container from his pack.

Tobi and Deidara watched amused, as she opened the container and ate all of the peanuts...like a squirrel. No kidding! She would shove a peanut in her mouth, rapidly chew, and then shove another in.

When she had eaten about half of the container she handed it back to Deidara stood up from the ground and proceeded to climb the tree she had come from. "Wait a minute." Tobi said. She stopped and looked at him, he was only a foot away from direct eye contact.

Tobi leaned over to Deidara, "This is most likely the "abnormal" activity Pein had told us about. We should bring her back with us." he whispered. Deidara nodded and Tobi took a wary step forward. "Would you like to come with us?" Tobi asked softly. He spoke to the girl as if she was a small bunny who he found caught in a trap.

She looked down at him curiously and shook her head 'no' and turn to resume her climb. "You could have peanuts everyday amongst other yummy food." Tobi persisted. The girl hesitated for a moment and slowly continued her climb. "Uh...you could also sleep on a nice soft bed and have nice warm showers." he continued.

She stopped altogether and stared down at Tobi. "Sleepy's?" she asked. He nodded and watched as she slowly came down. She stood in front of them and followed when the headed back to the Akatsuki HQ.

**Later!**

It had taken them about a good 3 hours of traveling before they could actually see their destination.

As they neared the HQ the girl that they had picked up still had yet to be named and though they had asked she only shook her head 'no' and if they asked again directly after, she would let out a whine and gently shove whoever asked.

Deidara had gotten board and had decided to pick on the poor girl. When he heard a small grumble from her stomach he brought out the can of peanuts, which she promptly went ecstatic for, but, when she held out her hands for some her merely held it above his head.

She attempted to reach for them but had failed, when she jumped for them he would promptly push on her face and she would stumble backwards. After about 5 minutes of this she had gotten fed up with his teasing and had slugged him in the gut. While he was leaned over clutching his stomach she had swiped the peanuts and shared them with Tobi leaving a small handful for Deidara.

Tobi told him he should be happy she had left any at all, but that had only made him more angry. He had spent the rest of the trip glaring at her.

So after a long trip it would be an understatement to say they were tired. "Alright, here we are." Tobi announced happily as he opened the door. When Deidara entered he immediately went towards the living room and relaxed on the couch. Tobi headed towards a staircase and told the little pinkette (sp?) to stay with Deidara while he talked to someone.

She entered the living room and glanced around. There were blankets and pillows strewn here and there, some soda cans scattered about, and there seemed to be a suspiciously large lump that was breathing on the love seat.

She tilted her head to the side and slowly walked towards the lump.

"Leave Hidan alone." Deidara warned.

The girl pointed to the lump, "He...He...DUN!" She exclaimed happily.

"SSHHH! Yes, now quiet." Deidara ordered. He then laid down on his side with his back pressed against the back of the couch. Deidara exhaled and closed his eyes for a cat nap (hehe punny). Unaware of the fact that a certain girl was reaching for a certain lump's nose.

When she touched it Hidan wriggled his nose and gave a half hearted swipe at her. She giggled and used a strand of her dirty hair to tickle the tip of his nose. Hidan let out a sudden growl and flashed open angry eyes.

The girl leapt back in surprise and Hidan glared at her. She averted her gaze to the floor and pointed towards Deidara. Hidan stared dumbfounded and then suddenly sat up.

"You're expecting me to believe that?" Hidan questioned.

She nodded.

"Are you stupid?" He questioned, he stood and began to make his way toward the small girl.

She shook her head, in denial.

"Then you trying to be funny?" Hidan growled as he picked her up by the collar.

"No joke! No joke!" She shouted desperately.

"I should make you pay for trying to be funny!" Hidan shouted.

The poor distraught girl racked her mind for the names of the men who had brought her here.

"Dei! Dei! WAAAHH!" She shouted.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' DEI DEI?" Deidara roared.

"WAAAHH!" She cried out in fear.

Tobi suddenly came rushing down with Pein right on his heals. Tobi cried out when he saw the pink haired girl's situation and rushed to pry her from the males tight grips.

"What in the world are you doing!" Pein shouted angrily. Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki and was known amongst the his team members for his orange hair, many piercings, and of course his short fuse.

"SHE WOKE ME UP!" Hidan defended.

"AND CALLED ME DEI-DEI! Deidara chimed in.

Pein looked down at the girl who was currently craning her neck back to get a look at him. She reached up and tugged on one of his lip piercings, causing Pein to wince slightly. "Ouchie?...Sowwy" (In actuality: sorry) She apologized. Pein stared down at her for a moment longer and gave her head a light pat. She giggled and leaned into his hand. Pein in return ruffled her hair and then tugged on her ears. She led out a grunt and Pein retracted his hand.

When he looked to the other 3 Akatsuki members her received dropped mouths and wide eyes. "*Ahem*...Anyway...don't kill this girl." Pein instructed.

"Why not?" Hidan questioned.

"This girl has been tested on by Orochimaru. We aren't sure what they did to her, but, we do know she somehow escaped. We also know that she must have gained a lot of strength while being there. We thought of using whatever Orochimaru had used on this girl for our own personal gain, but...I'm beginning to think that the side affects are...too great." Pein explained.

"So what do we do with the brat now?" Hidan asked.

"We'll be having a meet tonight, so we will go over what to do with the girl tonight." Pein answered.

Hidan let out a sigh and began to fix his mussed up hair (from his nap). He cast a look down at the dirty girl, only to see that she was licking her hands and slicking back her hair just like Hidan. When she finished she glanced at Hidan's arms and flexed her own while puffing out her cheeks. "What...are you doing?" Hidan questioned.

She looked up at him, releasing the air from her cheeks and suddenly pointed to Deidara.

"Blaming me are you?" Deidara glowered.

She shook her head and scampered behind Tobi and stuck her tongue out at him. Tobi laughed and patted her head. She rubbed her head against his arm and suddenly leapt into the air when the front door slammed open. In walked a tall blue man lugging a huge sword, he was known as Kisame, and a tall (but not as tall as Kisame) long haired maide-erm...man, known as Itachi.

The pink haired girl lit up when her eyes landed on Kisame and then she launched herself at him. Kisame-completely unsuspecting of a sudden attack-let out a shout and his arm was suddenly bitten by the girl. "OW!" He yelled. Kisame brought his arm into the air with the girl hanging on by her hands and teeth. "What is this rugrat doing on my arm?" He shouted out.

Suddenly the girl released him with a sound that was similar to *blargh* and wiped her tongue off with her hands. "Fishy no taste good!" She cried out.

"Leader what's this girl doing here?" Itachi calmly asked. Despite the fact he had been somewhat deterred by her cat ears which twitched at every rustle.

"We'll discuss it during tonight's meeting. Until then, someone give her a bath...she's filthy." Pein ordered. He then took his leave and left behind several confused Akatsuki members.

"NOT IT!" Shouted everyone but, Itachi. He gave them a murderous glare and grabbed the girls wrist leading her to the second floor bathroom. Once they were inside he sat her down on the toilet (lid down) and began to fill the tub with warm water. Itachi then grabbed a clean towel from the rack and set it down on the countertop for the sink. He also grabbed a pitcher to rinse her off with. Once the tub was filled he shut off the water and motioned for her to get in.

She gave him a questioning look and and he let out a sigh. Itachi then grabbed her wrist and began taking off her dirty and torn clothes. She seemed to not like this and began to struggle against him. "You're...taking a...bath!" Itachi growled.

"NYO!" She shouted. ('No'...that Y wasn't a typo).

Itachi growled and ripped off her underwear and scooped her up and dumped her into the water. She shot straight up and tried to leap out. Itachi pushed her down and grabbed the shampoo. "QUIT STRUGGLING!"

"NYO!"

Itachi began to scrub her head with the shampoo, secretly thankful that he took off his cloak and was wearing short sleeves. He then grabbed the pitcher and poured water on top of her head, rinsing out most of shampoo and what seemed to be some sort of caked on mud. Itachi looked closer at her hair and was suddenly splashed with water. "You little!" Itachi roared.

"Me BIG!" She roared right back. Itachi glared at her and she glared as well.

"Are you gonna let me wash you or what?" Itachi demanded.

"Nuh-Uh! Don't want bath!" She turned away from him.

Itachi glared at her, but then took a good look at her back. It was covered in cuts and bruises of different colors, black and blue (telling him that they were new), yellow (that they just started healing, and purple (that the bones may have been bruised as well).

Itachi suddenly grabbed her arm and looked at the front of her body. She had scars and cuts everywhere, but, the worst one was a scar that reached from her from her left shoulder to the top of her right hip. Itachi took a close look at her face and saw yellow colored skin on her cheek bones.

Itachi touched her cheek and she winced. "You didn't want me to see." Itachi said. She nodded and looked down. He rubbed her head, but looked down at his palm afterwards. It had blood on it. "Are you cut!" Itachi asked.

"No...not mine. Snakes stupid pet...the one with glasses." She said.

"Kabuto?" Itachi questioned.

"Ah." Was her reply.

Itachi nodded and gently began to wash her shoulders and back, as she washed her front and legs. Once they finished Itachi wrapped her in a black towel and began to drain the pink tinted water. Itachi led her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

The pink haired girl glanced around absorbing what everything looked like. Unaware of the person who she was about to slam into. Said person was Sasori who was currently looking forward to tuning up one of his puppets.

She slammed into him pretty hard and went flying down to the hard ground, hitting her head hard against the hard wooden floor. She gripped her throbbing head and let out a hiss of pain and glared at what she slammed into, fully expecting to see a wall, but when she saw a human she was confused as to how someone could be that hard. She stood and pressed Sasori's chest and then knocked on his stomach.

"Hard!" She shouted. Sasori gave her a blank stare and looked around for someone who could possibly explain why there was a innocent girl in a cooperation that was filled with ruthless men, plus Konan (but she didn't count as a girl...Konan is Konan).

"Hey, girl. Let's go find some clothes for you." Itachi said. Sasori looked up at Itachi and gave a questioning look. "Don't know. We'll find out at tonight's meeting." Itachi explained. Sasori nodded and began to walk away. Itachi wondered if Sasori had even noticed the cat ears.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and lead her to his room. He sat her down on the bed and began to rifle through his clothes, looking for the smallest shirt he had. Once he found one and slipped it on her, he nearly face palmed. It drooped off her right shoulder and reached down to mid-thigh on her "Are you tiny or what?" Itachi said. The girl pranced around the room and when her tiny little tush peeked out from the shirt Itachi **did** face palm. She needed ladies undies.

"Come on. Let's go see Konan." Itachi said. She nodded and let out a yawn. Itachi watched as she stretched and got down on all fours and began to walk out of the room. "Wha?" Itachi followed, his curiosity piqued. The girl looked up at him and Itachi realized he had to actually lead her there and not just follow her.

When Itachi and the pink haired girl (AN: I want a name for her! WAA!) made it to Konan's room Itachi softly knocked on the door. Konan opened it and asked what Itachi wanted. "I need a pair of your underwear."

Konan stared blankly at him and began to raise her hand. "For the girl." Itachi finished, pointing down at the girl who was currently sitting like a dog. Konan knelt down and inspected the girl.

"She's the most innocent thing I've ever seen...Itachi, you know what Pein says about having a girl in the-" Konan was cut off.

"She isn't my girl. I'm not sure why she's here, but, Pein is gonna explain it tonight. I think it has to do with Deidara's and Tobi's Abnormal Activity Mission" Itachi said. Konan looked at the girl again and then back at Itachi.

"She seems pretty normal...besides her ears. But Kisame's blue and don't get me started Zetsu!" Konan stated.

Itachi turned the girl around and lifted up her shirt, revealing her back and then revealed her front. Konan whistled when she saw the scar that reached from her left shoulder to her right hip. "Dang girl. You aren't as innocent as you lead on." Konan breathed out.

To Itachi's surprise the girl gave an almost crazed grin. Konan stood and motioned them to follow. They entered her 1/4 painted room, one wall was a dark blue and the rest was a light pink. Konan walked towards a black dresser and began to look for a pair of undies that were to small for her to wear anymore. She 'ah!'d and brought out a pink pair with a panda on the butt.

"I didn't know you wore cute undies, Konan." Itachi mocked. They each stared at other with blank looks as the pink haired girl slipped on the undies.

"What happened to her other undies. Surely she wore a pair." Konan said.

"I...ripped them off her when I gave her a bath." Itachi explained.

Konan shook her head and grabbed a brush off of the black dresser and grabbed the girl and sat her down on the bed. Konan sat behind her and began to run the brush through her hair. "Watch her 'til the meeting?" Itachi asked.

Konan nodded and Itachi then left them and headed on his merry way (AN: Itachi...merry!). Konan continued to brush through all of the tangles in the still damp hair. The little pinkette relaxed and let out a loud yawn. "Heh. Tired? Hm...Oh yeah my name's Konan!"

"Ko...Konan." The girl said.

"Yep! And what's yours?"

"Ah...uh...err...I" The girl mumbled.

"You don't know you're name?" Konan asked.

Her head dropped and she let out a Mm-Hm. Konan patted her head and stood up. "Well...it's about 6:30 and I bet you're hungry. Let's go get some food." Konan said.

They both left the room and headed for the kitchen (the little pink haired girl on all fours again). When they got there Itachi and Kisame were already eating along with Deidara and Tobi. Konan began to make some ramen for the both of the as younger girl sat down next to Deidara. Deidara looked down and noticed that she was clean and had had on a very loose shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Huh. More tolerable now." Deidara mumbled.

"What is?" Kisame looked up from his food. He looked at the hungry girl, "Is that the girl who bit me?"

As an answer she stuck out her tongue, remembering the awful taste. Kisame was shocked that the dirty girl who had hair matted down and with all the tears in her clothes could look presentable. Kisame frowned and continued to eat his food.

Konan came out with two hot steaming bowls of ramen and set one down in front of the newly acquired guest. Said guest then happily used her fingers to slurp it up. She continued this until Deidara handed her a fork (accurately guessing she wasn't good with chopsticks). She stared at the fork mesmerized by the shininess. Konan shook her head at the simplicity of the girl and showed her how to properly function a fork.

The girl quickly caught on and began to eat her food. Tobi leaned towards her face and critically examined her face, he suddenly shot out his hand and was stabbed with the girls' fork. She then leapt back and wielded the fork as if it was a knife.

"What are you doing Tobi?" Konan roared, jumping in front of the girl protectively.

"Sh-Shee has a n-n-noodle stuck to h-her face." Tobi stammered, cradling his hand.

Upon hearing this Konan examined her face and couldn't help but laugh at the noodle hanging off her nose. Konan then grabbed it and tossed it in the sink. The pink haired girl stayed in a defensive position a moment longer and slowly relaxed. She silently sat back in her chair and resumed eating.

Suddenly there was loud rumbling coming from the upstairs and Hidan came bounding down shouting, "I smell FOOD!"

The smaller girl giggled, attracting his attention. Hidan squinted at the girl feeling as though he'd seen her before. "OH! It's what's her face!" He shouted. "What is her face?" He questioned.

"We don't know and it's 'name', Hidan." Konan answered.

"So we just call 'Hey what's your face!' and she should come runnin'?" Hidan addressed the dire problem that was weighing on Konan's mind.

"What about, 'Yuki'?" Kisame asked.

"What about it." Deidara retorted, causing chuckles to rise from everyone (except Kisame).

"How about...Maya?" Tobi presented. This was instantly shot down, by everyone.

"Wait, think about her appearance. It's unique! So think of a unique name that compliments her." Konan explained.

A dead silence followed. Pink cat ears twitched at what sounded like something smacking against wood.

"Sakura. Her name will be Sakura." Sasori deadpanned, stepping into the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes swiveled from Sasori to the small girl. She was staring at Sasori and then scratched her head. Her ears twitched and she let out a gurgle like sound.

"Yeah...sounds...fameeeliar." She approved.

"Familiar?" Itachi questioned. Something swirling in his eyes.

"Uh." She answered.

"Okay! Enough of Itachi's weirdness! You have a name! Sakura! Sakura of the Akatsuki." Kisame shouted. A cheer rose up and jokes were followed until Pein came and announced the meeting. Sakura was given a pencil and paper and left in the living room. Unaware of the discussion concerning her and what was to be done.

* * *

**AN:OK super long beginning. I doubt that any of my next chapters will be nearly as long as this one...So yeah. It took me a long time to get this one done so look at some of my other stories while you are waiting for future updates. I have a story about busting into rich peoples houses and vandalizing rooms, another on Sakura being Sasuke's pet, and one where Sasuke's a jerk and at-one point in time-gets beat up by Sakura. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Being of use!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Upclaimer: It's Xmas vacation! Win! Happy Holidays my beautiful and devilishly handsome (no I'm not buttering you up!) readers!

* * *

**Being of use!**

"What are we supposed to do with a girl with pink ears?" Hidan said bluntly. Ah, Hidan and your direct straight to the point ways.

"We're going to discuss that Hidan." Pein replied.

"I think we should eat her" Zetsu grinned. Deidara let out a simultaneous shudder.

"She seems to have been in fights a few times." Itachi commented.

"Continue." Pein ordered.

"She has multiple scars and wounds. And she had blood in her hair that was, apparently,from Kabuto of the Sound." Itachi informed. The whole group sat in silence absorbing this information.

"Well, I don't think we should let her stay unless she can be of some use." Hidan monotoned.

"I agree." Deidara backed Hidan up, wanting to get rid of the pink haired trouble maker before things got worse. Though he wondered how it could and shuddered at the thought of it possibly getting to that point.

"You just want to get rid of her." Konan accused.

"Noo~." They lied in synch. (AN: think about the 'in synch')

"I have to agree with them Konan. We need to be able form this in someway, because using Orochimaru's experiment for our own gain has turned out way to risky." Pein said.

"No kidding..." Kisame mumbled, against the whole idea of picking up someone's scraps from the beginning.

Hidan and Deidara smirked at Konan, triumphant and certain that Sakura wouldn't be good for anything.

Konan growled and shouted, "Alright then! I'll teach her everything I know!" She then proceeded to storm out, mumbling about men and how they all deserve to die.

"Wait...Konan knows stuff?" Tobi asked.

**The next day!**

Sakura (formerly known as the pink haired girl) stood in black spandex shorts, a white tank top and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had a black trash-bag in her grasp and stood dumbly next to Konan with blind loyalty.

"Sakura, do you see the man mess?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded, looking at the trash and dirty clothes strewn down the hall of the 'Male Wing'. "To prove you are indeed useful to the incompetent men of the Akatsuki you must throw all the trash into that bag and the clothes into this hamper." She said patting a 3 foot tall basket.

"Kay!" Sakura said.

"After that use this to sweep the hall." Konan set a broom against the hamper. "I'll be in my room when you're done. The sooner you start the sooner you prove to the others you can stay here!" With that said Konan left Sakura to the monstrous task.

Sakura stared down the long hall , wondering how to start. She set the hamper in the middle of the hall and then stretched her arms and legs. She got down on her hands and knees and bent her ears back. Her muscles coiled and suddenly she shot forward with a growl.

She tore down the hall scooping up all the dirty clothes with insane speed and dexterity. When she reached the end of the seemingly endless hall she dashed to the hamper and dropped a comically large stack of' way past ripe' shirts and other clothing into the hamper. She leapt to the top of the miniature mountain of dirty laundry and packed it into the basket by jumping on it.

Once finished with that part she grabbed the broom shot down the hall and began pushing all the trash back towards the hamper. She had to go back down the hall again, as her broom was too small. After she had gathered up all the trash began stuffing it into the trash-bag. She crinkled her nose as she hafted the bag over her shoulder. Grunting under its weight and receiving strange looks from passing Akatsuki members. With a relieved sigh she dropped the trash next to the kitchen trash-can.

Letting out a tired sigh and remember Tobi's tip of sugar giving you energy (yeah like her needs it) Sakura rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a soda. She opened it and her cat ears perked at the *shh* of the bubbling and the *crack* of the tap opening the can.

Deidara who was looking for lunch entered the kitchen. He had to suppress the urge to groan at the sight of Sakura, he couldn't believe his dumb luck. Sakura's ears twitched and caught his attention, he stared at her ears which stood tall as she took large gulps of the tasty drink. . Slowly he reached for them, touching the tips lightly. Sakura twitched Deidara scratched the base of both the furry ears. A purr erupted from her throat.

Sakura tilted her head back and stared at Deidara who was entranced by the rumbling she was able to produce from he throat. Realizing what he was doing he jerked his hands back. Sakura (who was unsure of what just happened) simply took another swig of her carbonated drink. Which caused Deidara to grab the can **which **caused Sakura to growl in protest **which **caused him to give her a look that dared her to do anything **which **made her reach for it **which **just made Deidara take a large gulp of her drink.

"Nyo! That's me's!" Sakura exclaimed.

Deidara retaliated by taking a large gulp of her drink. Sakura's ears flopped against her head and she pouted.

"Don't be a baby." Deidara mocked.

Sakura's pout vanished and was replaced by a scowl. Deidara smirked and raised the drink back up to his lips. Sakura let out a growl and once again slugged him in the gut. When he leaned forward she grabbed the soda and headed back to the 'Male Wing'. to grab the hamper of clothes.

Kakuzu had just finished his training for the day and had just finished peeling off his shirt dropped it on the ground when he heard feet running down the hall. He turned to see who it was and was whacked with a broom wielding Sakura who was infuriated. She also shouted "Man mess!' while in mid-swing.

As he saw stars she pointed the broom at him and shouted, "Nyo more man messes!"

Satisfied she had taught a lesson to an unsuspecting student she grabbed the hamper and headed to the laundry room, passing Kisame who was starting to think twice about the empty sake bottle he was about to drop.

Upon entering the laundry room Sakura immediately began to separate the lights from the darks and started a new load.

When she was done she headed to wards Konan's room. As she padded down the hall on her hands and feet Tobi was skipping down the hall to Konan's room for an update on Sakura. Sakura entered the scene just when Konan finished relaying the task Sakura had been given.

Sakura promptly tackled Tobi on sight. He let out a laugh and ruffled her hair.

"Tovi!" she exclaimed.

"How are you, Sakura?" Tobi asked.

"Okay...but Dei was mean to me." She pouted

"Deidara? What happened?" Konan questioned.

"I took a break for a drink an' he stoled it! So i hit him on the tummy!" She said, happily.

Tobi and Konan laughed the image of Deidara getting hit by a small girl completely monopolizing their though process.

"Let's go start a load of laundry." Konan said, calming down.

"Uh...I already did that..."Sakura said, worried she'd done something wrong.

"Did you separate the lights from the darks?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded her head vigorously and Konan smiled her approval...then grinned as a most devious plan popped into her head

Pein had just finished the paperwork on Tobi and Deidara's mission and was heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat when he stopped. He was mesmerized by the sight, sound, and smell of Sakura at work in the Kitchen. After prying his eyes from what seemed like an angel sent to Earth he was surprised to see the other 9 members of the Akatsuki entranced as well.

"Konan, I'm assuming you found a way she can be of use?" Pein asked.

"Uh-huh." Konan replied.

"I'm also going to assume that Hidan and Deidara are okay with her staying with us. To help around headquarters."

"Oh yeah." The said **n sync**.

**XxX**

It was 7 PM and Sakura was just finishing up the dishes when Itachi strategically left the kitchen and quietly crept to his room.

"Who's on Bathing Duty?" Konan asked aloud.

Everyone immodestly shouted 'not it!'...well except for Hidan who was sleeping, but grunted and shot up and shouting 'not it!' about a second too late. Sakura who had heard the whole thing immodestly froze.

"You're it Hidan." Deidara said smugly.

"You gotta be kidding me." He groaned. He pulled himself from the bed and fixed his hair. "Come 'ere ya runt! Bath time!" Hidan shouted. When he didn't get a response he stalked off to the kitchen...where she was nowhere in sight. He let out a curse and left to go hunt her down.

Konan bit back laughter and glanced at the ceiling before heading to the living room.

Roughly 20 minutes later Hidan entered the kitchen once again, surprisingly not angry, but dead tired. "Here kitty!" He called again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He heard a reply from overhead and looked up. There Sakura was hanging upside down by her feet connected to the ceiling by nothing but her chakra. "You were there the whole time." Hidan stated. She nodded. "Of course." He sighed.

Sakura stopped her chakra flow and flipped down to the ground. "Tired?" She questioned.

Hidan walked to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "You got no idea."

"Bath time!" She announced, raising her arms up. Hidan scooped her up smirking at Deidara who had witnessed the whole thing and even the part where Hidan had actually headed to his room and took a quick nap.

Hidan smiled smugly as he set Sakura down in the bathroom. He filled the tub as Sakura grabbed the pitcher Itachi had used as well as running to Itachi's room and grabbing one of his shirts that she had cleaned and left on his bed then going to Konan who gave her a whole package of undies for her personal use! When she returned to the bathroom the tub was almost full and Hidan had conveniently dose off on the floor.

Sakura let out a sigh and turned off the water causing Hidan to awaken. Hidan adverted his gaze when she began to strip thinking that he would somehow be ruining her innocence and that he was preserving that completely pure innocence despite the fact she was a 12 year old in an evil organization. The idea stuck him as odd that she had even lasted as far as she had (28 hours). Taking into consideration that most of the Akatsuki had accepted her besides a few select few (Deidara and Kisame, who's harm now had scars) it was quite impressive.

Then he realized that his thought process seemed to be going to unusual places and decided to stop thinking altogether and grabbed the pitcher to rinse out the shampoo in Sakura's hair. After about 15 minutes Sakura was completely clean and Hidan had showed her how to make a proper squirt gun by using her hands.

As Hidan drained the water Sakura toweled herself off and picked out a pair of underwear that wear a dark blue with a bunny on the bottom. Once she was completely dressed Hidan threw her over his shoulder and took her down to the living room, her shrieking causing everyone to look up.

"She's been washed. Konan here ya go." Hidan said, dumping Sakura down next to Konan.

Sakura giggled and snuggled closer to Konan who smiled and wrapped and arm around the smaller girl.

Hidan shook his head at the scene and wondered how in the world it was possible.

Konan scratched Sakura's ears as she laid down and set her head on Konan's lap. A purr erupted from the girl suddenly when Konan got down to the base of and ear and everyone watched, smiling. Which quite frankly freaked Sakura out and she immediately stopped purring for the creeps.

**I've decided to make chapter lengths irregular and divided by certain themes. Today's theme was 'Something she's good at'. I hope you liked it, because I'm brain dead. I feel like it wasn't as funny as last times, so my next one will be filled with insane amounts of hilarity. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! (I don't know about you, but so far I think this story is a winner!)**


	3. Punctuation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy! (Read the ENTIRE chapter. It gets really funny at the end.)

**Question: Are you a girl or boy. I've just been under the assumption that most of readers/writers are automatically girls. So if you're a proud guy voice it!**

* * *

**Punctuation**

"Pein and I will only be gone a week which is plenty of time for you all to screw things up. Sakura will make dinner at 6 and do her normal tasks. Hidan give her a bath every night. Itachi she's sleeping in your room and I think that's it." Konan said.

"You've told us all this before. Twice even." Kisame interjected.

"That's because the majority of this organization is made up of morons." Konan replied. She zipped up her cloak and slung a backpack over her shoulders. She glanced towards Sakura who's ears were pressed flat against her head and was having a battle against her tears. Konan's heart sank and she opened her arms wide and Sakura dashed forward and...ran right...by Konan, leaving her comically frozen in place.

Upon turning around Konan was witness to Sakura burying her head in Pein's chest with her arms wrapped around his middle saying 'No go. No go.' with extreme amounts of cuteness that Konan was instantly jealous of. Pein smirked at Konan obviously rubbing salt in her wounds. Which made Konan storm towards him and clobber him over the head and snatch Sakura up.

Sakura squirmed against the tight grip, but Konan bit the tip of one her cat ears causing Sakura to go all mushy and several of the males to flush.

"Konan we gotta go." Pein announced.

Konan let out a groan and gave Sakura one last huggle before letting go. Sakura, realizing her freedom dashed behind Kisame. Only peeking when they had left. Letting out a sigh of relief, she headed to the the Male Wing of the (quote, unquote) _house_, to grab the dirty hamper of each of the Akatsuki members.

Allow me to explain that last bit. Sakura had gotten Konan to get (AN: blergh) hampers and clean clothes baskets for each of the Akatsuki with their names on them. After using MASS amounts of force (that caused Deidara to hide in a closet, left Kisame crammed into a fish tank, and Hidan missing for 3 days) she had finally **convinced **them to leave all the dirty clothes in the hampers outside of their doors.

XxX

Hidan let out a wide yawn, stretched and headed for a couch in the living room.

"ART LASTS FOREVER!" Sasori suddenly roared at Deidara.

Hidan simultaneously groaned knowing this wouldn't be over anytime soon and was too lazy to go anywhere else to sleep. Hoping they'd take their argument elsewhere he unceremoniously sprawled himself on the couch. Though to his irritation the argument only increased in volume as they entered the living room.

Several punches, kicks. and other various degrees of bodily attacks and harm later, Hidan was fed up and forced himself off the couch. He opened his mouth to tell them to shut up when he was suddenly victim to a bleeding nose, courtesy of Deidara. Tobi, who was passing by whistled, "Oh no you didn't." Then he hightailed it out of there. As mass amounts of **doom **spilled from Hidan's body.

Sakura let out a shiver of sudden fear as a dark aura fell upon Headquarters and consumed it whole. She looked up from the clean laundry basket she had set on Itachi's bed and followed the feeling of terror and **doom**. Her legs shook under the mere weight of the hatred and malice as she approached certain doom.

Once she entered the source of the negative energy (the living room) she saw something you most certainly didn't see every day. Hidan was laughing maniacally, Deidara's head was in the wall, and Sasori was cowering in the corner.

Sakura (not wanting to be left out) jumped next to Hidan and together they oozed pure evil and laughed about it. This was the setting in which Itachi took center stage. Pausing to fully take Sasori whimpering about...wishing he could just die, Deidara's body (of course subtracting the head...of course) thrashing, and Hidan and Sakura laughing about it Itachi had a wise thought. "This is a very unhealthy environment for a 12 year old girl."

With that said he tossed her over his shoulder. Sakura-who was really enjoying her evil laugh and did not wish to be picked up and slung over a should-thrashed about, kicked, and was generally being a hassle.

Itachi set her down, getting to his destination of fresh air and warm inviting sun (outside). Though, Sakura only cared about the fact that she had been deprived of laughing her evil out and set off for the backdoor. Itachi-not allowing this-poked her forehead with his dreaded Poke of Doom.

Sakura reeled back clutching her head, but tried for the door once again. This time she found herself flat on her back, bewildered how he had even done this. She stood back up dusted herself off and sprinted towards the door.

Itachi caught her, pivoted, and sent her flying 5 yards back, with a triumphant smirk plastered across his face.

Ears bent and lip curled, Sakura stood back up. She attacked without hesitation drop kicking his stomach which he responded by catching it, spinning, and once again flinging her back 5 yards.

Spitting mad, Sakura got back up and came towards him with raised fists.

XxX

Hidan, was just starting to wake up from his late afternoon nap when he saw Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Tobi out the window.

"What's up?" Hidan questioned.

"Look." Kisame pointed at Sakura who was a disheveled mess, panting and barely standing and Itachi who's cool demeanor was still intact, but had a light sheen of sweat covering him.

"He's training her." Hidan commented.

"Or mocking." Kisame said, apprehensive.

A smirk was shared between the males and they resumed watching the fight.

XxX

It's currently 9PM and Sakura was inside Kisame's cloak, hiding from Hidan who claimed he could smell her nearby for she was just that rank (definition: to go beyond the gag inducing stink into a sort of abyss of eye burning smelly-ness.) After Hidan had left the room Sakura peeked out from under Kisame's cloak and then dashed to hide the behind the catch. Kisame let out a 'whoa' not really expecting a girl to run out from under him and was feeling kinda violated.

Sakura took a running leap jumped over the cushions, flipped in the air, and was just about to land behind the couch when she was snatched in midair. Hidan let out a triumphant 'ha! ha!' and began to head for the bathroom.

Sakura thrashed against Hidan so he threw her over his shoulder. Though this only made things worse because she kicked him in the nose with her heel. Hidan growled and smacked her rear-end causing her to let out a shout of protest.

"Tobi, get me her clothes." Hidan ordered.

"Oki-doki!" he said cheerily.

Hidan shook his head, wondering how the heck that mentally unstable mess of sunshine and unicorns joined the Akatsuki.

After tying Sakura down with towels Hidan began to fill the tub and shout at Tobi to 'hurry up', about every 5 seconds. After everything was set and ready to go he untied Sakura (who attempted to get out the door, but simply fell on the ground, realizing that after 6 murderous hours with Itachi her muscles were hurting) and stripped her seeing that she was a mushy muscle mess, and then checked the temperature.

"I'm bleeding." Sakura stated.

"He cut you?" Hidan said, surprised that Itachi had actually been rough with her. Hidan had figured that he was more of a protective brother than a devious plotter.

"No, but it's all over my legs." Sakura answered, worried that she might've been losing to much blood.

Hidan turned around, "If he didn't cut you then how the heck are you blee-"

Hidan stared wide eyed at the her.

"B-B-B-Blood, from your...HOLY $##%$%$ I CAN'T #$^$&*#YOU'RE#$#%&$#^*$#PERIOD#%%#!%*^FEMALE ANATOMY##$%$##$&%#%$BIRDS 'N BEES#$^%$##%T*!

5 minutes later...

%&$!$&ONLY KONAN#$^^#$#$^CHILD!^#$%NAPKIN#$!#$$%*!COMES FROM#$%^&&^%$#&^%!^#$!#PEANUT BUTTER!" Hidan panted, calming down after his rant.

"WHAT'S GOING O-" Deidara burst in looked at Sakura's bloody...flower...then promptly fainted.

"You were a lot of help." Hidan said incredulously.

"Hidan, what does fu-" Sakura started

Hidan lunged forward covering her mouth. "Promise me that you'll never, NEVER tell Konan I said that. **NEVER**." Hidan stressed.

"I'm still bleeding." Sakura reminded, gesturing towards her...flower.

"Y-Yes. I'm gonna get...uh...uhm...Itachi!" He exclaimed rushing down the hall.

"I still don't knows what ##$ means..." Sakura whined as Hidan raced to find Itachi.

"ITACHI!" Hidan shouted as he kicked down Itachi's door.

"This had better be **extremely **important." Itachi venomously said.

"Sakura's $%# has $% blood oozing #$%#$!" Hidan shouted.

Itachi sat there, trying with all his might to make his mind decipher what Hidan had just said. After a minute his brain finally shut down in defeat and he collapsed on the bed.

"What!" Hidan shouted, unbelieving that Itachi had just been defeated. "FINE! Lay there you useless lump!" Hidan screamed, tears strea-...wait scratch that.

Hidan ran down the hall into Kisame's room, also kicking it down.

"You gotta help Sakura's #$#$ is #$# bleeding! And Itachi just died by overheating his brain!" Hidan shouted. Kisame froze...and stayed frozen for 5 minutes. "DAH! Why is everyone so useless around here!" Said an exasperated Hidan.

"Speak for yourself." Sasori commented from behind.

"SASORI! My savior! You gotta help!" Hidan dragged Sasori to the bathroom where Sakura was holding tissues to her...flower.

"Ew." Sasori recoiled back in disgust. He let out a sigh and looked for a pad under the sink. Pulling one out he handed it to Hidan who held it as if was a severed head (well...more like a dead spider since he's kinda a sadistic/masochistic).

"Give her a bath, throw away the panties, show her how to place that in the proper spot, and give her some painkillers." Sasori instructed.

"But what's happening to my body?" Sakura finally felt some concern for her own well being.

"You merely started your period. It happens to all of those belonging to the female race." Sasori answered.

"What does punctuation have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind. Just take a bath." Sasori left them, eager to leave that whole scenario of the unlikely. He had never expected to tell a 13 year old girl with cat ears about her own body functions in a S-class organization with the cliche of world domination in there sites. The whole thing was ludicrous...

* * *

**Was it funnier? Lanta i hope so, I've just been dying to write about this. Got any ideas about what else I should do? I still have 1 more idea right now and a possibility of a plot (which I doubt I'm gonna go through with). Thanks for reading! Please add on to my 33 (0.o') reviews! (gah! I got 33 reviews! 33!) Which I thank you all for! WEE! You guys are so awesome! Squee! I wish you well! Also check out my profile (Life and Times ((a mass of hilarity and awesome)) will be coming soon to a fanfiction near you.) Please review!**


	4. Falling

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**And I've been resurrected. I am a zombie writer. BRAAAAIIINS!**

* * *

**Falling**

"You, Sakura, are going through what every girl will one day go through...Menstruation. It happens once every month for 7 days." Itachi flipped to the next page. "Now so that those belonging to the female won't be inconvenienced things such as pads, tampons, and chocolate were invented." Another page flip. "You will go through moods that I guess will pertain to:

A) anger and violence

B) sadness and wanting hugs

C) strange bursts of energy."

Itachi then flipped to a drawing of Sakura. "And knowing you it will most likely be:

D) All of the above" Itachi let you out a sing.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Good, that is all." Itachi concluded.

Sakura stood and walked out of the room.

"Learn anything kid?" Kisame asked as Sakura walked by.

"Nope." Sakura said bluntly.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Hour 12 Min. 7

XxX

Sakura had just finished organizing the pantry and fridge, the dishes were put away, and the floor was spotless...**when **all the others burst in sweaty and dirty from training. They ransacked the kitchen and left in a whirl of man stench.

Sakura took inventory of the damage, "NYAAAAAAAAHH!"

"What's her problem?" Deidara asked.

"That time of month." Kisame said.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Hour 17 Min. 13

XxX

Itachi entered the living room fully expecting to get some reading in but instead saw Zetsu upside down in a flower pot, Kakuzu with money shoved into his mouth, Sasori screaming from where he was strung to the ceiling, Hidan laughing at the whole thing, and Sakura tying a stick of dynamite to Deidara's head. Head shake. Sigh.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 1 Hour 2 Min. 6

XxX

Zetsu had just finished his diary entry (Konan said he had to, to help with his split personality) when his stomach gave a loud growl. Zetsu placed his diary in it hiding spot (underneath the mattress) and headed out of his bedroom

*Crunch*

Zetsu looked to see what he stepped on to find a trail of M&M's, he then looked down the hall and saw that they rounded the corner and that they rounded the corner. Zetsu looked the other way to find Sakura on her hands and knees picking them up and eating them.

He watched as she rounded the corner and scratched his head and headed towards the kitchen.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 1 Hour 2 Min. 8

XxX

Deidara was heading to his bedroom when he stopped took two steps back and smiled eagerly awaiting for the events to unfold. Sakura continued to eat the trail of M&M's oblivious to Hidan who was right around the corner holding a net. Just as she reached for a green M&M Hidan threw the net around her and hefted her over his shoulder. She let out a feral hiss and struggled inside of the net.

Deidara laughed at her thrashing and continued down towards his room.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 3 Hour 4 Min. 19

XxX

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame were all eating when they suddenly heard. ***Crash! Thump! Tumble! Bump! SLAM!***, followed by an angry "OOOOWWWW!"

They all burst out laughing except for Tobi who was concerned for the persons well being (don't be fooled he wanted to laugh at said persons face). They all got up and headed towards where they heard the racket. There they found Sakura who was sprawled out on the ground at the bottom of the stairs and Hidan howling with laughter at the top.

"Hidan! Did you push her!" Tobi demanded.

"HAHA! No but it was hilarious! One minute she's running away from taking a bath the next her face met the stairs!" Hidan then lost it all over again and doubled over in laughter.

"I hurt." Sakura stated.

Kisame snorted, but nonetheless helped her up. She groaned and rubbed her tailbone. She sighed, headed up the stairs, and held out her arms. Hidan scooped her up and headed towards the bathroom.

After they were out of earshot all the guys burst out laughing.

Even Tobi.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 4 Hour 17 Min. 24

XxX

Sakura was balancing on a stack of books that was on a chair reaching for a box of cereal that was placed on the top shelf. It was her favorite cereal so of course it was on the highest point in the kitchen so that the guys can smirk as she tried to reach for it. She let out a growl and went onto her tiptoes and stretched as for as she could. Deidara was about to start laughing at her when suddenly she started falling back, she reached to grab something but she was too far gone. A gasp escaped her mouth and she felt her feet leaving the precariously high stack of books. She braced herself for the hard impact.

Sakura peeked one eye at the groan that came from beneath her. She soon realized she was on the ground. More specifically Deidara.

She scrambled off him and shouted, "Dei! You is ok?"

"Oh yeah. I was just crushed by your bony butt." Deidara said sarcastically.

"Good! I thought I was hurt you!" Sakura said.

Another groan.

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 5 Hour 3 Min. 38

XxX

"Hey, Itachi have you seen Sakura, she needs her bath." Hidan said approaching Itachi.

Itachi promptly turned around and revealed a small girl that was leeched onto his back. Hidan grabbed her and ripped her off of him taking two patches of his shirt with.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Yeah."

XxX

Sakura's Period: Day 6 Hour 13 Min 47

Xxx

Everyone had gathered by the door to once again watch Sakura's training session. They were focusing on aim today. Itachi taught her the proper technique to throw a kunia and she set to work. After about three tries she had it down pat. And they moved onto moving targets. Itachi threw a piece of wood into the air, Sakura took aim and threw her kunia. It embedded itself firmly into the wood.

"Good. We'll work on more complex training tomorrow." Itachi dismissed.

Sakura nodded and followed after Itachi only to fall flat on her face.

"How could trip? There's nothing here. It's completely flat." Itachi stated smiling fondly at her. Sakura giggled as well and began to rise to her feet.

Pain ripped through her being and she fell to her hands and knees. A feral cry burst from her throat more animal than human. She fisted her hands and threw back her head with a roar.

"Sakura?" Itachi set his hand on her back. She looked to him for help and he was shocked by the slits of her pupils and her sharpened teeth. She reached out to him and her eyes widened at the sight of her razor sharp nails. Itachi too shocked by what was going on winced at them.

"What's going on?" Deidara shouted as he and the others ran towards them.

"I'm not sure." Itachi said. The concern that was etched into his features worried the others.

Sakura had dropped her hand and dug her nails into the ground. "No! NO! I don't want to! **NOT ME!**" she screamed. Her hands fisted once again, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She shook her head wildly as memories slammed into her like waves against a cliff during a storm.

Running from Orochimaru and the white haired man...Kabuto. Fighting against him. Releasing the other prisoners. Clutching the bars of her cell. Her cage. The day when her friend wasn't returned to his cell across from her and instead a large animal who'd whimper in it's sleep and look at her, lonely. Day after day of relentless testing. The day when Kabuto announced proudly to his master, "she's stable". Being thrown into the back of a cart, her basket of herbs and remedies scattering on the wooden boards. A flash of blonde that contrasted against the black and the comfort they tried to give that day. A man scooping her into his arms and twirling her proudly and holding her against him after her first training session, "you're destined for great things". A woman with hair that matched hers, "I love you so much, Sakura Haruno. So very much."

XxX

**Well I should hopefully have another chapter coming soon. I have an intense idea which is...intense. I feel like I've grown in my my writing, don't you? Thanks for reading and please review! I'd be ecstatic to get a hundred reviews from DIFFERENT people. Might even make my update faster.**


	5. Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WE'RE GONE FOR A WEEK AND YOU GO AND BREAK SAKURA! I KNEW YOU IDIOTS WERE STUPID, BUT COME ON!" Konan roared. All the men flinched and shrunk away, even Pein who was use to her anger would have tucked a tail between his legs.

"W-Well, Sakura kinda…sorta fainted..after going berserk and acting as though she was gonna become a werewolf or something." Kisame said hesitantly.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO STOP IT?!" Konan screamed enraged.

"Konan, there wasn't anything we could do. It probably has something to do with all the testing she had at Orochimaru's labs." Itachi said calmly.

"Or maybe you hit in the head too hard when you were training! Who told you to go ahead and train her anyway?!" Konan said glaring at Itachi.

XxX

Deidara sighed and stared down at the small girl on the bed. He was the one who had volunteered to watch her. He was actually really relieved not to have been at the mercy of Konan's wrath. That woman could be fierce when she wanted, especially if something she cared about was in danger.

_'And Sakura isn't just something Konan cares about. Konan would literally lay down her life for the little twerp' _Deidara thought.

He reached out and stroked one of Sakura's pink ears, rubbing the tips all the way down to the base of the little triangles. Sakura showed no reaction to the touch and disappointment struck Deidara. He continued his caress on her ears, unaware that his left hand had wrapped around her smaller and softer hand.

"Wake up, stupid."

XxX

She could feel it.

She could feel that steady pull up to the surface. How she hated the moments like this, where she knew she would have to resurface, but still wanted to stay in the bliss of this abyss. Where nothing hurt her, no needles or knives, this is where she was truly safe.

**Don't be ssso sure about that.**

Fear shot through her and she tried to scream.

**Don't worry, ssssoon we'll find you and bring you back. Jusssst don't get to attached to anyone you've met.**

Sakura wondered what he meant and dread filled her.

**I'll make sure everyone you know diesss a horrible and sslow death. **

Sakura searched for where this voice came from, but all she found was darkness.

**Stupid girl, what do you think you'll do when you find me? Hahahaha.**

Sakura shivered and frantically searched for a way to get away from this nightmare. This voice was all too familiar and brought up far too many bad memories to be able to listen to for long for an instant longer.

Suddenly, she felt something warm holding her hand and then she was being pull back up. Now she wasn't reluctant to live this abyss.

XxX

Deidara was about to fall asleep when a sudden gasp pulled him from his drowsiness. He sat up and looked into Sakura's wide green eyes, absentmindedly he realized her pupils were like that of a cats. They sat there like that for a moment and suddenly those green eyes glossed over and tears streaked down her soft cheeks.

"Have a bad dream, crybaby?" Deidara smirked, moving to wipe away the tears, but the whimper that escaped her mouth made him freeze, his hand centimeters away from her cheek.

_Did she really have a bad dream. SHIT! I just made matters worse! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!_

He didn't have to make a decision though as the extra tongue in his hand darted out and lapped at her tears. They both froze in shock. Sakura was unsure why the heck Deidara had something slimy in his hand and deemed it necessary to wipe it on her face. While, Deidara on the other hand wished he could better control his hands.

"Deidara?" Sakura spoke.

"Yeah." Deidara responded.

Sakura paused, "What are you wiping on my cheek?"

"...It's a tongue..." He answered.

"Of course...why are you wiping a tongue on my cheek?" Deidara noticed the edge to her voice.

"It has a mind of its own, even if it is from the extra mouth on my hand." Deidara answered quickly.

"You have a mouth on your hand?" Sakura questioned dumbstruck.

"Both of them." Deidara corrected.

"I see...THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU **FREAK!**" Sakura yelled standing up on the bed. This sparked Deidara's short fuse and he stood up causing the chair to fall with a clatter to the floor.

"You're the one with CAT EARS!" Deidara shouted back.

"SO?! YOU HAVE TONGUES IN YOUR HANDS! TONGUES!" Sakura emphasized her point by grabbing his wrist and forcing his palm into his own face. The tongue dart out and lapped at his own face.

"WELL YOUR HAIR IS PINK! IS THAT EVEN NATURAL?!" Deidara grabbed her wrist with his free hand and held it above her head.

"YEAH! WANT ME TO PROVE IT?!" Sakura said reaching for his blond bangs, he intercepted this with ease and held both of her wrists in one hand.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU SICKO!" Deidara cried out flustered. Sakura froze in place realizing what he though she meant and quickly her cheeks turned pink. She attempted to smack him, but her hands were currently tied. So instead she head-butted him, this caused him to release her hands and grab his own head instead.

"NOT LIKE THAT! My ROOTS! THEY'RE PINK! AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT NATURAL, SHE-MAN!" Sakura spat.

"She...SHE-MAN?! What's that supposed to mean?!" He roared at her.

"Oh nothing...just that you look like A GIRL!" Sakura laughed at the end of her statement.

"I DO NOT!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh really? How many guys have asked you out before?!" Sakura said smugly.

Deidara flushed because, unfortunately, it had happened to him before. Just as he was about to retort a voice cut him off.

"Is anyone else noticing how well she's speaking?" Hidan asked.

Deidara and Sakura both turned and stared at the group in front of the door. Kisame who was standing at the front was suddenly elbowed aside and Konan stepped forward. With the loving eyes of a mother Konan opened her arms and awaited Sakura to come rushing into them. Sakura leaped off the bed and bounded right...past Konan and into Pein's arms. Snickering ensued and Konan let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, two thin arms wrapped around Konan's waist and low rumbling vibrated against her stomach. Konan smiled and scratched the small girls cat ears. This cause the rumbling to get louder and Sakura to nuzzle her face deeper into Konan's stomach. Konan was lost in bliss and held Sakura closer. She could hold this child forever and maybe she would. Who could stop her? No one! MWUHAHAH-

"Konan, you're smothering her." Pein stated.

Konan released the pinkette and Sakura took a greedy gasp of air.

"And I repeat, does anybody else notice how well Sakura was speaking?" Hidan repeated.

Everyone turned the attention to the partly feline girl, realizing how fluent she had been insulting Deidara before. Sakura looked at them and her ears slowly pressed themselves against her head.

"Don't look at me for answers, I was just in a small comma." Sakura said defensively.

"You mean coma, not comma. Punctuation has nothing to do with this." Itachi corrected.

"That's what I said a week ago and look what happened." Sakura grumbled. Sasori smirked in the back and shook his head.

Pein wondered what in the world she was talking about. He glanced around for any clue as to what this meant and was met with faces of displeasure and mortification. He internally raised an eyebrow at this and took note to inquire about it later on. He turned his attention to the next voice that spoke up.

"Sakura, what happened?" Konan asked, looking the girl in the eye.

"I...I'm not sure. Itachi and I were training and then I was in a lot of pain..."-Sakura frowned trying to remember everything-"Then a whole bunch of memories came back...mostly the lab...but there were these other...two..."-Sakura paused trying to remember who these two were, but after a moment of hard thinking, she gave up-"...and then darkness and a scary voice." Sakura finished, displeasure marred her face.

"Right, that was the bad dream you said you had." Deidara interjected. Sakura nodded and gripped her shirt, embarrassed about being outed of still have bad dreams.

"What did this voice say?" Pein stepped forward.

"Something...Something..." Sakura moaned and rubbed her temples, a low and deep ache forming in her forehead. Konan moved to comfort her and tell her it was alright, when Pein grabbed her arm and forced her to stay put. "He said he was gonna bring me back.." Sakura said, screwing her eyes shut.

"Not while we're around, he's not!" Kisame said grinning. The others were opened to voice their agreements when Sakura spoke again.

"But...he said he was...gonna hurt you...torture...then kill..." Sakura trailed off. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. It felt as though the voice was wrapping around her and whispering terrible somethings into her ear.

Konan picked her up and Sakura buried her face into the woman's neck.

"Okay, that's enough today. I'm starving and you idiots have something better to do, I'm sure." Konan said. She turned and headed down the hallway, pink hair falling over her right shoulder and two small legs secured around her waist.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." And Hidan left.

With that being said, everyone else began to clear out. Leaving behind Itachi and Pein.

"How did the mission go, Leader?" Itachi asked.

"Unsurprisingly smooth, Konoha hasn't gotten any better with their security." Pein replied.

"Did you find out anything?" Itachi inquired, black eyes meeting purple.

"Your theory was correct...only there is one thing you might find interesting." Pein said, knowingly luring in Itachi.

"And that would be?" Itachi asked, also knowingly taking the bait.

"She was on the same team as the fox brat and your brother." Pein finished.

"That is interesting." Itachi smirked.

"Yes, but it might prove to be problematic." Pein stated.

"How problematic?" Itachi asked.

"I'm unsure. It could mean a fight or it could mean getting rid of Sakura...indefinetly." Pein finished.

"Leader, you don't mean?" Itachi started, slightly apalled.

"It all depends on how loyal and valuable she becomes in the future."-Pein began to walk away-"Nothing is set in stone, yet."

XxX

Konan stood watching Sakura eat and chatter away to Kisame, who in turn would ruffle her hair and laugh at almost everything she would say. Konan inhaled deeply and released a loud and slow sigh.

"What's eatin' you?" Deidara asked, coming up from behind.

Konan glanced over to him, "I didn't want her to change. I liked her as her cute, childish self."

"Hah! She's still a kid, Konan. Look at her! Talking Kisame's ear off, like it was any other day." Deidara said, gesturing to Sakura who made a big motion with hands and almost caused herself to fall off her seat.

"Yeah, but what about in a year? She's gonna get older." Konan sighed.

"That's the beauty in it! It's fleeting, just a second in the span of all of history!" Deidara started. Konan inwardly groaned, realizing she had just started his 'what art really is' rant and that he wouldn't be shutting up anytime soon. Deidara continued, "But, I don't think this is Sakura at her most beautiful. She's just a kid, ya know? Still a little bud, she's still gotta bloom and you're gonna have a hand in forming what sort of flower she'll become."

Konan consumed this new information and turned it over in her head. Had Deidara just said something so...heartfelt? That in itself was hard to get her head around, nonetheless what he was just blathering on about!

"She's already begun to change and is probably gonna go through a lot of different changes! Maybe she'll get a tail! Or pointy teeth! Or even whiskers!" Deidara said, enthusiastically.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Konan said blankly.

"Oh, right. I haven't told anyone, yet. Sakura's eyes have changed. They're cat eyes now." Deidara stated bluntly.

"Oh...WHAAAAAAAT?!" Konan shouted.

* * *

**AN: And she's been resurrected again! How many times shall I return?! HAHA! Only God knows! Woot! Woot! P.S. when Sakura said "Something...Something..." I was REALLY tempted to write 'darkside'. Teehee!  
**


End file.
